In recent years, flat panel displays have been developed and manufactured using various types of display elements in the electronic and electric industries. Many of these displays have display elements which are sealed in cells made of plastic, glass or the like. Representative displays include liquid crystal (LC) displays and electroluminescent (EL) displays and the like. Generally, the sealing materials for a flat panel display include thermosetting type sealing materials that are curable at a temperature below the heat resistance temperature of the members used and photocurable sealing materials that are curable at room temperature. Generally, the thermosetting sealing material that is used as the sealing material in the liquid crystal display has a curing temperature of approximately 120 to 150° C.
On the other hand, sealing materials for an organic EL display should be curable, at a lower temperature because heat resistance temperatures of organic EL elements for example are 80 to 120° C. However, sealing materials designed to cure at lower temperatures have a shorter pot life at room temperature, and therefore have inferior workability.
Therefore, if curability is required at low temperatures, a sealing material based on an epoxy resin that is cured with UV cationic curing is used (Patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Laid-Open publication 2004-27001
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Laid-Open publication 2002-201264